


Darling Darning

by ScarlettArbuckle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demisexual Prompto Argentum, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Gray Ace Ignis Scientia, Gray-Asexuality, Ignis Scientia Needs a Hug, M/M, OT4, Oblivious Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV Prompto Argentum, Polyamory, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Rating May Change, Touch-Starved Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/pseuds/ScarlettArbuckle
Summary: “I really-- I really really like Ignis.”“You’re handsome as hell, Prom - you’re the sweetest guy in the world, and Iggy likes you a lot. It’s just…” Noct trailed off, and something … regretful settled in his eyes. “He’s just not into that kind of thing, you know?”





	Darling Darning

**Author's Note:**

> (After a few months of dating, Prompto and Noctis open their relationship up to new possibilities, and Prompto tries desperately to woo Ignis.
> 
> Also Read: where Noctis fails to understand the difference between Asexual and Aromantic and is just lucky Prompto is so damn stubborn.
> 
> Promnis focused at the moment, with established Promtis, but intended to be a future OT4. May have POV changes eventually)
> 
> Notes on Asexuality in this fic: every person is different, and asexuality is a spectrum just like any other sexuality. Ignis in this story is very much based on my own experiences with my asexuality.
> 
> TLDR
> 
> If Ignis was asexual and completely sex-repulsed and only wanted love and cuddles that would be perfectly wonderful and sweet and legitimate.
> 
> But in this story he is gray asexual (like myself) and does experience romance, sexual arousal, and enjoys sex and intimacy, but on a case by case basis - he can feel sex repulsed or just want cuddles, or want sex, or think he'll be repulsed or apathetic only to change his mind after thinking on it for a little bit. There will probably be sex scenes later with very enthusiastic consent/participation.

“Hey… Noct? Buddy? Old friend, old pal?” Prompto nearly crooned, wriggling in Noctis’ loose-armed grip to face him, propping his chin against a lazily perched hand. Beneath him, the prince stirred from his post-orgasm haze, cracking open a still glazed blue-gray eye with a slightly strained questioning hum. The blonde grinned brightly, and for a moment Noctis looked almost annoyed; if this had been back when they first became friends, Prompto would have thought he was truly upset. But he knew how to read him, by now - at least he liked to think he did… it’s more likely that Noct was once again flummoxed by Prompto’s nearly boundless energy, perky and smiling as if they hadn’t just had one of the most intense rounds of sex of their lives.

“Mm?” He finally hummed out, ducking in to drag his lips in a lazy kiss against Prompto’s flushed, sweat-sticky cheek, smiling when the blonde snorted and tugged his face away with a bright, happy smile. Then, after a moment, Prompto’s smile fell into a thoughtful purse of his lips, pearly teeth nibbling at the edge of his lower lip nervously. “You remember when we first started dating and … you told me you used to sleep with Gladio?”

 

Well, that seemed to catch the sleepy prince’s attention. His eyebrows furrowed, and after a moment he grunted softly, shimmying to prop himself up against the back of the couch. Once, the couch had been off limits for ‘sexy times’, but Prompto had convinced Noct that a nice cocoon of sheets draped over the L-shaped couch should help keep it nice and clean. That poor couch had never been the same, since.

Ah… not for the first time since puzzling over this, Prompto felt a sweep of anxious worry at the confused look his boyfriend was pinning him with. Did he fuck up? Well - duh, of course he did! He just brought up his lover’s sex history not seconds after finishing up a round; and, knowing his own ulterior motive behind it only made it worse. He had just been so caught up in the high of it that he’d forgotten why he’d been so worried about bringing it up, in the first place. 

Thankfully, Noctis knew Prompto just as well by now as Prompto knew him; with apparent ease he tugged the smaller man further against him, smirking at the soft whine as his oversensitive, still half-naked body was dragged against his own, until they lay with Noct sprawled on his back, Prompto laying on top of him. “Yeah - pretty sure he wouldn’t let me forget it, even if I wanted to.” Noctis finally responded, voice flat with more feigned annoyance. Then - something seemed to click, and he looked at Prompto with renewed curiosity, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows again. “Prom- are you… uh...” He hesitated, then gave his hips a questioning wriggle, bringing attention to the fact that, with their new position, Prompto was settled between Noct’s legs.

 

Wait, what? The blonde blinked, owlishly, and finally, Noct, turning pink, pouted and raised a hand to poke his cheek. “Are you uh - trying to ask me to let you top? I mean - I … like it, sometimes. But um.” Noctis looked a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, Prompto saved him from his humiliation - he burst out laughing, cheeks turning bright red, and shook his head quickly, only to laugh harder at the guilty relief on Noct’s face.

“No way, dude - I mean. I’m sure it’d be fun, but I … I like what we do. I don’t think I would like that as much as you do.” 

“Yeah, I love you, Prom, but I’m not sure I could do it with you - gods, I sound like an ass.” Noct propped himself up on his elbows. “But if that’s not what this is about, then - what’s up?”

Well - glad to know they’re on the same wavelength. Only, now they’re back to the topic he’d half been dreading. Although, honestly he feels a bit bolder, now, with them jiving so well on the whole ‘topping’ situation… “Uh. D’you ever miss it? I mean, being with Gladio?”

For a split second Noctis looked like he was going to answer - but then a rush of shame made his shoulders hunch, and he shook his head, quickly. “Prom - hon. No - no, I… I love you, okay? I don’t--”

Prompto saw it though - and, immediately, summoned up the brightest smile in his arsenal, shaking his head hard. “Nono! Noct, I’m not - tryin’ to trap you. I mean…” He flushed a bit, then huffed, moving to climb off of his boyfriend, reaching for his briefs and tugging them back on. Then, he sat next to Noctis, waiting until the prince guiltily sat back up, bunching the messy blankets around his nakedness. 

“... What I’m trying to say is that… uh… you could. You and Gladio could totally - go on a date. Or… just bump uglies, if you want. I don’t care-”

There was a flash of something on Noct’s face, which made the blonde quickly reassess his words. He tensed, breath catching in his lungs. “I mean, of course, I care -- I just mean I don’t mind. I don’t feel - less for it. It- it honestly sounds pretty hot, and... “ Well, the last bit can wait. He doesn’t even know what Noct thinks about this first part.

Polyamory - Prompto had been reading up on it, thinking hard ever since recent events locked the thought into his brain. He never would’ve considered it, before, if Noct and Gladio didn’t have that history.

Apparently, the thought alone is enough to make Noctis short circuit, because he was still staring at him, eyes slightly wide. After a long moment, Prompto shifted a bit, rubbing a hand against his jaw, eyes sweeping down to his lap. The pathetic expression seemed to be enough to snap Noctis out of it though, as he slipped his arm around Prompto’s middle, tugging him so they were sitting hip to hip, the contact sending a wave of relief through the younger man.

“... So, if I went and… saw other people... had sex with other people... you’d be cool with that?” Noctis asked, his tone still doubtful. And, yeah, when Noct put it like that it sounded terrible. 

“No way.” Prompto correctly, quickly, leaning his head against Noct’s shoulder. Part of him wanted to hide in his neck, the other wanted to lock eyes with him and capture every flickering emotion as it crossed his prince’s face. “I mean - I don’t want you to go on dates with just anybody, or… or sleep with someone I don’t know. But … it’s Gladio. If it was … someone I knew, I’d be okay with you… dating.” 

He couldn’t quite explain it. While he and Gladio hadn’t spent as much quality time together as they both had with Noctis, Prompto liked to think he liked him… that they got along pretty well and maybe were even somewhere on the friends spectrum. They’d first met in Prompto’s junior year when he showed up suddenly at the arcade - after that the older man had spent more time around them, dropping in at the arcade to play a few rounds or steal a slice of pizza, or picking Noct up from class to take him for training up at the citadel. Sometimes he’d bring Prompto, too, and the three of them would hang out after Noct’s training sessions, and by the time a year had passed Prompto was also being trained as a future de facto member of the Crownsguard. Most of the time those lessons weren’t with Gladio, but sometimes he’d drop in and test his skills and afterward they’d sit and chat. Other times, they watched movies, the three of them, at Noct’s apartment. 

So, yeah, Noctis being with Gladio wasn’t scary. Gladio was friendly, nice to him, and … hell. He was gorgeous and funny, and smart, and let's be honest, knowing that he and Noctis had been together at all was enough to make him feel tingly and giddy. He couldn’t compare at all to Gladio, in the looks department, but somehow he didn’t feel threatened because what Gladio brought to the table wasn’t something that Prompto could really provide. And if Prompto sometimes wished he could cuddle up in those big, strong arms, and test his theory that Gladio was a damn good cuddler, then that was his secret to keep. He didn’t think that Noct dating Gladio would suddenly open that door for him (Gladio probably would never be interested in someone like Prompto, especially if he was with Noctis), but a guy could dream, right?

This must’ve been the right thing to say, because next to him Noctis relaxed, letting out a soft sigh of relief. “You been thinking about this a while?” Noct asked, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s temple. Prompto could feel a lopsided smile in the way his lips were curved and that expression was still settled comfortably on his face as Noctis shifted away again, taking in Prompto’s half guilty nod. 

“... Maybe. I’ll… think about it.” Noctis said, finally, a subtle blush settling on his cheeks. Prompto perked up at it, feeling some of his previous tension bleed away. His boyfriend looked thoughtful, pensive but at ease as he reached for the remote, rewinding the movie that had been playing in the background on his flat screen tv back to the point where they’d gotten so distracted. However, he kept the volume low, and after a few minutes, Prompto felt Noct’s eyes on him again. 

“... Hey, Prom?” 

“Mm?” The blonde responded, weakly. He could almost tell what his boyfriend was going to ask, by the slightly coy turn of his smile, and the catlike way he stretched out his legs, slinging his arm lazily around his waist again. His fingers swept, idly, against the bare thigh that peaked out past his briefs, sword-calluses catching with a pleasant thrill on the sensitive skin there.

“I mean… I wouldn’t mind being… more open. Were you interested in someone, too?”

It was said in jest, but… somehow the question panged painfully against his nerves. The answer was yes, definitely, but... not quite? Maybe letting Noct venture out would assuage some of Prompto’s own guilt for looking; but honestly? Even if they were open with this relationship of theirs, he really doubted that it would go anywhere, on his end. He’d never been interested in people that way, not until he was friends with Noctis, and met and got used to Gladio. But it was almost like he was doomed to fall for people who were way out of his league; and while Noctis was the prince, of the three people he liked he was inexplicably the most approachable, by virtue of being the same age, and having been friends for so long.

Gladio was … again, friendly with him, and he flirted sometimes, but he also flirted with everyone when off duty. And the other… 

He turned red, shifting a little, feeling both better and worse as Noctis smirked and leaned in closer. “Prommm!” 

Hiding his face behind his hands, Prompto fought the urge to scream. “I really-- I really really like Ignis.” He finally squeaked.

Silence. He swallowed, hard, feeling tears prick up into his eyes. Shit. Shit, damn, fuck - he… he wasn’t supposed to really answer, was he? There was a lump in his throat, and the almost playful mood they’d found themselves in shriveled up and died. When he finally took a deep, shuddering breath and lowered his hands, the look on Noctis’ face was … not reassuring, but not quite as bad as he’d expected. He didn’t look angry in the least, or jealous - but he almost looked pitying. 

Prompto let out another panicky breath, looking away sharply. “I - I know, it’s stupid -” He was lucky enough to get with Noctis, and here he was getting so uppity as to try and reach his hooks into someone else. He was just some stupid Niff kid, still insisting on having sex in a t-shirt because he didn’t like the fat and slightly loose skin that still clung to his tummy and hips, or the stretch marks that had faded in the last few years, or the cellulite that dimpled his thighs. Noctis was perfect enough, but Ignis? Ignis was …

Ignis was on another level entirely. Way out of his ballpark, way too good for him. He didn’t have a chance in hell, even when he was single - and now that he was dating Noctis, there was no freaking way Ignis Scientia would dare to become involved.

“It’s not stupid.” Noctis interrupted, quickly, reaching to cup his cheeks with both hands, squishing them with an obstinate glare when Prompto whined and wiggled in complaint. He let go, but only to shift his hand to brace against his shoulders, looking at him intently. “You’re handsome as hell, Prom - you’re the sweetest guy in the world, and Iggy likes you a lot. It’s just…” He trailed off, and something … regretful settled in his eyes. “He’s just not into that kind of thing, you know?”

Iggy likes you a lot!! He’d really said that he-- … Wait, what? Not - into it? Prompto furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back from Noct’s touch. “You mean you don’t think he is?”

Noct winced, clearing his throat. “... Uh. So - I might… know.” 

… Oh. “You … you asked Iggy out?” Prom asked, gaping, and the humiliated look that flashed across the prince’s face made him feel better, even as it twisted his stomach in grief. Oh. If… if he turned Noct down, then what chance did Prompto have? Noct was Ignis’ world.

He didn’t expect Noctis to elaborate, but… after a few painful moments, he did. “I mean- officially we never really talked about it. We kissed, a lot after I hit 18. He’s uh- he’s a really good kisser.” Noctis was red again, but the somber expression leveled out any embarrassment from his story. “And he liked kissing, but he wasn’t really into anything else. After a while, he got really distant, and eventually, he said he just couldn’t do it. He uh… he broke it off.” 

Oh. That was … shocking, honestly? One, that Ignis would have pursued Noctis in the first place at all. That they’d kissed, and that at some point they’d even tried more. And they’d both been friends with Prompto at the time, and he’d never heard of this! Never even noticed! But as Noct spoke more, an odd feeling settled in his gut. Almost like unease - why? It wasn’t like he’d never heard of someone being asexual before, and … as many fantasies as he’d had about Ignis wrapping him up or having his way with him in the kitchen, he didn’t feel like it was that crushing of a blow to have those desires wiped away. He loved sex, a lot, but masturbation existed for a reason, and he had Noctis more than happy to help most of the time! If he did pursue Ignis, and Ignis was somehow okay with sharing… then that was that, right?

No, what worried Prompto was that Ignis and Noct had broken up. Or, more accurately, that Ignis had broken up with Noctis, and that Noct had just… accepted it. Prompto didn’t know the details of what they’d talked about, only what the prince had just shared with him, but somehow - something was wrong. Off. And, as much as it made him feel guilty to admit it, he was a bit frustrated that Noct had let him go in the first place.

This was Ignis they were talking about. The same man who would drop in twice a week with surprise groceries, who would smirk wickedly at Prompto and hold a secretive finger to his lips while pouring a cup of chopped vegetables into a soup stock, or would fondly carry a pillow out from Noct’s bedroom and tuck it under him, where he lay passed out on the couch snoring.

“I bet he’s a really good hugger though,” Prompto said, instead. Noctis looked surprised, then flashed a small smile at him. “... Yeah, he was.” 

Again, Prompto that feeling of unease settled in his stomach, making him feel sick and antsy. Ignis clearly adored Noctis. Prompto had always thought it was in a platonic way, like a sibling almost - but they’d kissed… and then he broke it off. He clearly loved Noctis to pieces. And, if Prompto was right, he was going to have to kick Noct’s ass -

“I wanna ask him out.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I do enjoy suggestions, fixes, criticisms, or prompt/story ideas! So feel free to comment any of those!


End file.
